Someone To Love
by YuriCore
Summary: MiuXChika- Takes place when both of them are sixteen- Chika admits to Miu that she's been desperate for love, and Miu begins to tell her about Chika's secret admirer. "I promised them I wouldn't tell you."


Chika was trying to do her homework, but she couldn't focus. Miu could tell. Chika was biting the end of her pencil and looked anxious. "Hey Chi-chan, what's up?"

Chika jumped a mile in the air. "W-What?" She spun her chair around. Miu was sitting on Chika's bed.

"You don't seem well," Miu said.

Chika suddenly turned from startled to annoyed. "I'm fine," she said, biting her lip.

"What are you thinking about?" Miu pressed, curious.

"Nothing." Chika turned back to her homework. "Stop bothering me."

"Tell me what it is or I'll take your pudding," Miu threatened.

Chika flinched. "No, I'm not telling you."

"If you don't tell me, I'll steal your homework."

"Still not telling you."

"But you admit you're hiding something," Miu pointed out. Chika facepalmed, and Miu giggled. "Come on, Chi-chan! We're best friends, so we should be able to talk to each other about things that are bothering us!"

"Fine, fine!" yelled Chika. "I'll tell you, okay!? It's not like I'm afraid to tell you!" She spun around to face Miu again. Then she went from angry to embarrassed. "Okay... it's just..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I really want... someone to love me."

Miu looked confused. "A lot of people love you!"

"No, not like that," said Chika, shaking her head. "Not that kind of love!"

Miu suddenly understood. "Oh, I get it. You wanna date someone?"

Chika blushed, looking away. "Yeah. But I don't think anyone would ever fall in love with me."

"What makes you think that?" said Miu. Miu was in love with Chika, so Chika was obviously loveable.

"Well, I don't think I'm very special," Chika said. "I'm just average."

"Like, you need someone to tell you you're special?" said Miu.

"Yeah," said Chika. "I guess."

Miu had an idea. A really good one. "But Chi-chan, I know someone who's in love with you," she said.

Chika's eyes widened a little. "Eh? Really? Who?"

"Well, you see..." said Miu. "I promised them I wouldn't tell you."

Chika looked disappointed. "Well, can you ask them if it's okay to tell me? Because I really wanna know."

"Maybe," said Miu. "But anyways, they think you're really special. They love you more than anyone in the world and they want to be with you forever. But they're afraid to tell you because they don't want to be rejected."

"They don't need to be afraid," said Chika.

"Well, they are anyway," said Miu. "And they don't know what to do."

"They can tell me," said Chika.

"I wish they realized that," said Miu, shrugging. "But they don't think you would ever be happy with them."

"That's quite an assumption," said Chika. "Maybe I would like them, if I knew who they were."

"Maybe," said Miu. "But being with you is the kind of thing that only turns out well in their dreams. They think about you all day, and they dream about you at night."

Chika blushed. "That's really nice," she said. "To know there's someone who loves me. Do I know them?"

"Yeah, you see them almost every day," said Miu. "They have to try really hard to hide their feelings when they're around you."

"They don't have to," said Chika.

"Well they feel like they do," said Miu, beginning to find this conversation pretty fun. "They really wish they didn't hide it. They want to tell you that they think you're really cute and nice and they admire you because you always get good grades and help everyone."

Chika's face was really red now. "Well... tell them thank you," she said. "That's really sweet."

Miu's smile widened. _You're welcome._

All night, Chika wondered about who her secret admirer might be. _They sound really amazing. If they're really like what Miu described, I think I'd love to be with them. I wish they would tell me._ She sighed sadly.

The next day after school, Chika approached Miu hesitantly. "Um, Micchan?" she said. "Tell me more about my secret admirer."

"Well," Miu said, smiling. "Your secret admirer thought about their feelings a lot last night and they want to ask you out. But they're too nervous, so they wanted me to ask you. So will you go out with them?"

"Of course I will!" said Chika, excited. She was relieved. She had been beginning to doubt this person's existence. They sounded too good to be true.

Miu looked really happy. "Cool! Is tonight at seven at the movies okay?"

Chika smiled, nodding. "Sure! Thanks Micchan, for helping them get the courage to tell me."

"Of course," said Miu. "But, just wondering, what makes you so sure that your secret admirer is someone you'd want to be with?"

Chika looked confused. "Well, they sound perfect."

"Well I haven't told you a lot of things about them," said Miu. "For all you know, they're a criminal or something."

"Well, they love me," said Chika. "And I just want someone to love me. All that you said about them is true, right?"

"Yeah..." said Miu. "But... still... Don't get your hopes up or anything. This person might not be your dream date."

"Well yeah," said Chika. "Thinking realistically. But somehow, I guess I've already fallen in love with them."

Miu's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I feel like I already know them really well," said Chika.

"How is that possible?"

"I... don't know," said Chika. "It just is."

"But what if your secret admirer is really annoying?" Miu asked, beginning to look really worried.

"They love me," said Chika.

"But what if your secret admirer is someone you could never picture being happy with?"

"I'll give them a chance and see what happens," said Chika.

Miu groaned. "Okay, okay. Bye now."

"Huh?" said Chika. "Where are you going?"

"Home," said Miu. "See ya later."

"Oh," said Chika. "Bye." She gave a little wave. _Why is Micchan so worried about this?_

A while after Miu was gone, Chika prepared for her date. She dressed up nice and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and looked over herself. _Do I look okay?_

Meanwhile, at Miu's house, Miu was also getting ready. She looked in the mirror as well, still worried. _What will Chi-chan think when she finds out I'm her secret admirer?_

Chika arrived in front of the movie theater and called Miu. "Hello," said Miu, who was currently about two blocks away. There was a bit of a traffic jam.

"Are they coming soon?" Chika asked.

"Um, they should be," said Miu. "But they're the type who's late a lot."

"That's okay," said Chika. "I'm waiting in front of the theater for them."

Miu was starting to get really worried. Her heart was pounding with nervousness. She honked at the car in front of her.

"Are you driving somewhere?" said Chika, having heard the honking.

"Uh, yeah," said Miu. "Uh, don't worry, she'll be here soon."

"She?"

Miu banged her head on the steering wheel. "Uh, yeah. Just... be patient."

"Okay," said Chika. "No problem. Is she nearby?"

"Yes," said Miu. "She's approaching the theater. I'll hang up now."

"Okay. Bye, Micchan."

Miu gulped. "Bye."

Miu parked the car and got out. She slowly walked closer to the theater. There was Chika, standing in front of the theater and looking around. Miu took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone again. She saw Chika answer it. "Hello?" she said.

"Chi-chan," said Miu. "Are you sure you'll like this person?"

Chika sighed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," said Miu. "She gets in trouble a lot, and she really doesn't think you'll be interested in her."

"Stop worrying," said Chika.

"I can't," said Miu. "I'm... she's... She's terrified!"

"She needs to stop worrying," said Chika. "Is she coming or what?"

"She's hiding in the parking lot and panicking," said Miu. "Behind one of the cars."

"Then I'll go find her myself," said Chika, quickly hanging up. Miu panicked. She watched Chika step off the sidewalk and walk into the parking lot. She was coming closer. Miu ran and hid behind another car. Chika heard her footsteps. "I can hear you!" she yelled. "Get over here!" Miu ran behind a different car. "You're such a scaredy-cat! What do you think's gonna happen?" Miu ran behind another car and crashed into Chika. They both fell on the ground.

Chika rubbed her head. "Ow... Micchan, what are you doing here?"

Miu gulped. "Um... nothing..." _Why did I ask her out to begin with? Am I out of my mind?_

"Do you know where she is?" Chika asked.

"Yeah," said Miu.

"Well tell her to get over here!" said Chika.

"Okay," said Miu. "I'll call her." She pulled out her phone again. _Who am I supposed to call?_ She put in Chika's home phone number and hoped no one would pick up. But someone did. It was Nobue.

"Hello?" said Nobue. "Miu?"

"Hi!" said Miu, sweating. "Um, are you coming or what?"

"Coming where?" said Nobue.

"On your date, silly!" said Miu.

"Are you talking about that guy I was with last week?" said Nobue. "I already told you I'm not going out with him again."

"You're such a coward!" said Miu.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Is she coming or what?" said Chika.

"She's too scared, Chi-chan," said Miu. "Like a little baby!"

"I'm not a baby, baka!" said Nobue. "I'll do it, okay!? I'll ask him out!"

"Well hurry up!" said Miu.

"Okay, okay!" said Nobue. She hung up. Miu let out a sigh of relief as she hung up.

"So she is coming?" said Chika.

"Yeah," Miu said. "Go on in and wait for her."

"Okay," said Chika. She walked into the theater. Miu waited a minute or two before walking inside as well. She saw Chika standing next to a vending machine. She walked over as calmly as possible.

"Hi Chi-chan," said Miu quietly.

"Hi," said Chika. "Where is she?"

Miu was quiet a while. Then she said, "Here."

"Here?" Chika raised an eyebrow.

"Right here," said Miu. She gestured to herself.

"I don't think I understand," said Chika.

"I'm her."

Chika was silent for about five seconds. Then she said, "Well that explains a lot." Miu blushed, nodding.

The two stood in silence a while. "So... what do you think of your secret admirer?"

Chika stared intently at Miu for a while, deep in thought. "I think..." Miu shook with worry. "She's perfect."

Miu smiled. "I like that," she said. Chika blushed, and took Miu's hand in hers before the two headed into the movie room.

After the movie, Miu and Chika walked back to Chika's house, still hand in hand. Before Chika walked into her house, she said, "Thanks Micchan." Then, quietly, she added, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Miu. She leaned in for a kiss, and Chika's cheeks were pink as she kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Miu. Then Chika walked inside.

Miu happily skipped down the sidewalk to her house. _She kissed me! She kissed me and I'm not dreaming!_ She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, and she crashed into Nobue, who was walking somberly down the sidewalk. "Nobu-nee-chan?" she said. "What's wrong?"

Nobue glared at Miu. "This is all your fault. You're the one who told me I should ask him out."

"Huh?" said Miu. Then she remembered her panicked call. "Oh! Um, I didn't mean to tell you that!"

"How did you forget you told me that?" said Nobue.

"I remembered for a while, but I forgot about it when Chi-chan and I went out. It's easy to forget things like that when you're on cloud nine," Miu tried to explain.

Nobue rolled her eyes. "Whatever... Wait, you and Chi went out?" Her eyes widened.

"Yup!" said Miu, a huge grin on her face. She skipped around cheerfully. "It was the best night ever! Chi-chan loves me!"

Nobue blinked. "Um... okay..."

"Meanwhile," said Miu with a smirk. "You'll be single forever! Hilarious, right?" She laughed.

Nobue made a face. "That's not true."

"Yes it is!" said Miu. She laughed and laughed, running around in a circle.

Nobue groaned. "You're such a child," she said. "Act your age."

"I'm totally mature!" said Miu. "I'm gonna get a job soon!"

"No one will ever hire you," said Nobue.

"Oh yes they will!" said Miu. "I'll bribe them into it with bucket loads of cash!"

"No you won't," said Nobue. "Don't be ridiculous."

Miu rolled her eyes, smiling while she did so. "Anyway, back on topic..."

"What topic?" said Nobue. "Goodbye." She walked to her house, and Miu followed. Nobue unlocked the door, and Miu followed her inside. "Hey, get away from me!"

Miu raced up the staircase and threw open Chika's bedroom door. "Chi-chan, I'm spending the night here!" she announced.

"Okay," said Chika, who was playing a video game.

"No, not okay!" said Nobue, stomping into the room.

"Huh? Why?" said Chika.

"Chi, is it really true that you and Miu are going out?" Nobue asked.

"Yeah," said Chika.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T KIDDING!?" Nobue shrieked.

"Uh... no..." said Chika, perfectly calm.

"Woah!" said Nobue. "I've got to tell everyone!" She raced out of the room at lightning speed.

"Hey!" Chika yelled, running to the door. "Who are you planning to tell!?"

"Ana-chan and Matsuri-chan!"

"Oh..." said Chika. "I guess that's okay..."

Nobue ran to the phone and called Ana first.

"Hello?" said Ana.

"It's me," said Nobue.

"Oh, hi Onee-sama."

"I have big news," said Nobue. "Miu and Chi are going out!"

"Oh," said Ana. "That's interesting I guess... Is that really true?"

"Of course it is!" said Nobue. "Are you calling me a liar!? Ask them yourself!"

"Okay, I believe you!" Ana said quickly. Nobue hung up and called Matsuri.

"Hello?" said Matsuri, sounding kinda sleepy. "I was just going to bed..."

"Matsuri-chan, Miu and Chi are going out!" Nobue exclaimed.

"Hm," said Matsuri. "Well that's good for them I guess."

Nobue hung up and walked back upstairs. "Neither of them seem to care," she said, confused.

"It's not interesting when you say it," said Chika. "And they might not believe you."

"Whatever!" said Nobue. "I'm going to bed! You two have fun kissing and stuff!"

"Okay," said Miu and Chika in unison. Nobue twitched.

An hour later, everyone was asleep.


End file.
